The use of tamper proof and tamper evident storage containers has increased in recent years. For example, containers for foodstuffs, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and other comestibles requiring storage and delivery often employ tamper evident bands, seals or the like between a closure and the container. Some containers for industrial chemicals are now also employing tamper evident bands. Tamper proofing arrangements are employed to prevent access to container contents, usually until a portion of the closure for the container is in some way broken, ruptured or disintegrated to enable closure removal.
In the field of sports drug testing, the tamper proof storage of specimens has more significance. In WO 01/30663, the applicant has previously developed a tamper proof and tamper evident container for use, inter alia, in the storage of samples for sports drug testing.